Frank
Frank, though he usually goes by Frankie, is a Brofinder date for Mark. Character Summary Frank works as a stripper, a job which he hates and is very ashamed of. When he goes on a date with Mark, he pretends to be a wealthy well traveled investor who leads a wild sex life. Appearance Frank is shorter than Mark, with a muscular toned body and olive skin. He has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. One of the first things Mark notices about him when they first meet is that Frank dressed very well. For his date with Mark, Frank wears dark blue blazer with a green polo shirt underneath it and a yellow ascot around his neck. Date Frank picks Mark up up at his apartment for them to attend the a concert by the Orlin orchestra. On the way to the concert Frank talks about his life of traveling and his demanding but rewarding job as an investor to a not very impressed Mark. MeetingFrank.png|Meeting Frank for the first time. to expand Car.png|Frank lies about his car. to expand Eventually the boys can go further on their way to the concert thanks to a traffic jam. They decide to go to beach instead. They arrive at sex themed gelato shop, where they discuss their sex lives. Frank says he had a lot of sexual partners, including models and closeted celebrities while Mark admits he is not very sexually experienced. GelatoShop.png|The boys arrive at the gelato shop. to expand The boys go for a stroll on the beach where Frank continues to brag about his amazing life. Mark, who's had enough of it, gives him a piece of his mind which prompts Frank to admit he lied about everything, his world traveling; career and sex life, only to impress Mark. In reality he is a stripper by profession and quite ashamed about his actual life. Frank also admits to not be very sexually experienced, having only had a bottoming experience once, which he didn't enjoy. Mark finally sees that Frank is actually very insecure about himself. Lovely.png|On the beach. to expand Truth.png|Frank tells the truth. to expand Stripper.png|Frank names his true profession. to expand Obviously.png|Frank admits he only wanted to impress Mark. to expand Mark tells him he has nothing to be ashamed of, and should own up to being a stripper. This inspires a impromptu strip dance from Frank, with Mark promising he would do one as well. The boys take their turns stripping, Frank being much more skilled than Mark, and make out. Mark says he would like to be the first guy Frank topped so the boys have sex on the beach, and after that's over, leave promising to see each other again. Walkthrough Trivia *Frank was unveiled to the public along with Luke by Obscurasoft on Twitter on December 2nd 2015 *Frank's date became available together with Luke's on December 27th 2015 *He is the third Brofinder date available. Category:Character Category:Brofinder Date Category:Dateable Character Category:Male Character